


moon and stars

by Cabin13cosplayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabin13cosplayer/pseuds/Cabin13cosplayer
Summary: Remus was a werewolf. Everyone knows that well at least his friends. What they don't know is that he has a mate. All werewolves do. His mate is one of his best friends Sirius Black. How will he tell him? will he manage to do it before his 16th birthday? will he be exsepted? will sireas love him to?





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> All charicters belong to j.k Rowling   
> This is a random idea I have been working on I will be surprised if anyone reads this pleas comment and leave suggest on what to do next. 
> 
> I posted this on Wattpad originally but I got an account here now so here this is.

The marauders were about to get back from their Christmas Break in their fifth year at Hogwarts and they were all excited or at least most of them were. Remus was more terrified than anything else. He didn't know what to do. He was turning 16 soon which meant the wolf would become stronger than it already was. No mater how hard he try's it was becoming harder to suppress it. He know it would be even more powerful especially when he was around Padfoot. Padfoot. He couldn't wait to see him again it seemed like an infinity since they last spoke. He just wants to hug him and tell him how much he mist him. Tell him how much he loved him but that was not going to happen. How could it when Sirias was off galivanting with a different girl every week.   
He tried his hardest to distract him self by reading but nothing was helping. He just couldn't seem to get that mutt out of his head. He sighed and fell back on to his bed. He was so frustrated at this point.   
He had been doing research in to werewolf mates for the past couple of months. He hade learned that werewolf mates were strong very strong even stronger than a veela bond. They are very overprotective and very clingy. They will not die if rejected but often kill themselves ,same if there mate dies. When they turn 16 if they know who their mate is then they get more protective whether they are with them or not. It is gradual happens so that no one will notice , which they obviously will. he lay there on his bed just thinking . "Well that can all wait till tomorrow." he said as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. train

Remus was staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He know that he would have to see his friends at some point so drawing it out was just a waste of time and energy. He sighed and ran at the wall.   
The first thing that he saw when he got on to the platform was a split second of a tall boy running up to him. The next thing he know he was engrossed in a hug by the one and only Sirias Black. He relaxed instantly in to the others embrace, longing for it to go on for the rest of eternity. Soon they brock apart leaving a sad gap in Remus’s hart that he pretended want there like he did all of his life since he meet Sirias.   
“how was your Christmas moony?” a smiling padfoot asked. he can’t tell him what my Christmas consisted of. Most of it was just him lying on his bed in pain and the rest of the time he read about werewolf’s. “it was good, I just read mostly.” he smile at him. he could not lie to him. It was not a lie it was just a half truth. That did not stop the wolf from rising up in his head and telling him that he is bad and a liar. He ended up zoning out trying to suppress the wolf but failing miserably. Luckily his friends started talking and Sirias was sucked in to the conversation.   
They all got on the train him in the corner Sirias next to him and janes and peter sitting opposite to them. They all talked about what school and pranks. It was fun just like normal. This bugged Remus. He didn’t understand. How could they be acting like everything was normal when it was not. When he was hurting. He know it was stupid. How could they tell he was hurting? He always put on a mask hiding how he felt. If he was going to be mad at someone, he should be mad at himself.   
“hey, moony, you okay?” padfoot asked looking concerned. Remus hadn’t noticed it, but he had been staring at the floor for longer than was natural. His head started spinning with thoughts that he had upset padfoot, but he put on a smile and a cheerful voice. “yeah thank pads just thinking.”   
This was not helping him feel like he wasn’t lying. “are you shore you looked really tiered. Maybe you should get some sleep.” Ramus simply nodded in response. Leaning his head on the cool glass as he drifted in to an uneasy rest.


	3. for me?

The next thing Remus know he was being woken up by Sirius whispering sweetly in his ear. “mmmooony moony, wake up. We are nearly there.” He simply moaned and rolled over.   
“come on moony. you need to get ready. Come on, wake up, for me?” with this Remus snapped awake. He know that he was joking but this didn’t stop the wolf doing what his mate told him. This did get some strange looks from his friends but at that moment he was to distracted by the words of his best friend. How could he share a room and spend all of this time with this boy when just being near him mad him feel like life its self was not worth living without him? He wished that he could just tell him. This year was going to be tougher for lupin. The marauders all got ready just in time for the train to pull in to the station. They mad their way towards the carriages joking and laughing as usual.   
The great hall was full like it all ways was, people trading stories of the holidays and showing off some presents they received. “you won’t believe what my dad got me for Christmas!” James bragged, “a bran new broom! It is so cool!”   
“that is so cool you have to show me it as soon as possible!” Sirius said his eyes lighting up in excitement. That excitement mad Remus hart flutter through the hurt of him still not noticing him. He know it was stupid but the fact that the tow trouble makers were talking it just made him jealous. Peter and him sat in silences as the others chatted.   
Moony couldn’t eat. The pain was to strong. It was just too much. Peter looked at him very concerned, “are you okay moony? You look very ill.” He just nodded in reply trying not to show any signs of pain. “are you shore you look very unwell. I think you should go to madame Pomfrey.” Remus couldn’t argue and simply nodded again then left.   
“is he okay?” Sirius asked eyes following after Remus.   
“he just isn’t feeling very well that’s all.” This did not calm down Sirius in anyway it just made him more worried. He know that moony was always ill, but this seemed different to just the wolf or a cold this seemed really bad he hoped that he would be okay.


	4. tell someone

Remus was in too much pain to say no to peter when he suggested that he should go to the hospital wing, so he just went. He walked in to find it empty as it normally was on the first night back from night back from a holiday. He knocked on madame Pomfrey’s office door hopping that she was there. “Oh, Remus nice to see you, what can I do for you?” she gave him a kindly smile as she always did. She was one of the nicest adults in the school, she actually cared for the students’ which was a nice change. “I-i-it h-hu-hurts.” He managed to stutter out.   
“Poor boy fallow me I will help you.” She took him back to the room he normally stayed in after the full moon and told him to sit on the bed. “what hurts dear?” she inquired.   
“Ev-everything.” It was true every part of him hurt.   
“Do you know why?” she seemed to have no idea what was happening to him. Reams didn’t know if he should tell her or anyone for that matter. He know that it was probably a good idea to tell someone and it was a good idea to tell the nurse if no one else.   
“M-ma-mate.” He said the wolf getting stronger with the word. Her reaction was not what he expected in the slightest. She seemed like she know in some capacity. “Oh, of course, I should of know. Let me get you something for that.” She left just to return moments later with a dark blue potion. “Here dearie drink this. It will ease the pain for now.” Moony quickly downed the disgusting concoction before thanking the kind nurse. “If you don’t mind telling me, do you know who your mate is?”   
He froze up at this. He can’t tell her she will think he is weird. Who was he kidding he was weird? He liked his best friend. Not just liked loved. What was he meant to do? He will reject him and then there would be no point in his existence anymore.   
This is the point where he breakdown in to floods of tears. Brocken and inconsolable. “Oh, don’t cry dear. It will all be okay. It doesn’t mater who they are I am shore she will love you.” She was trying so hard, but it was just making things worse. “It- it is not a she.” The sobbing teen whispered under his breath. “Oh, you poor boy. I am so sorry.” It may have sounded mean, but he know what she meant as she placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I know it seems hard, but you have to do something. I assume you know what will happen if you don’t do anything by your 16th birthday?” he bowed his head in response. He know perfectly well what would happen. The wolf would tack over, and he would have no control. He also know that he had to do something but how Sirius was his best friend. He can’t just say “Oh hey, Sirius you know I am a werewolf right well werewolf’s have mates and you are mine.” What was he meant to do?   
He was brought back to reality by Pomfrey asking him the same question once again. “Who is he then dear?”   
“It is Sirius.” He know there was no point in hiding it now he had told her to much by now to back out.   
That was when his friends burst through the door looking for him.


	5. i'm fine

“Oh my god, moony are you okay? I was so worried. Why are you crying?” Sirius said practically running over to moony. He sat on the bed next to moony and hugged him tight as if when he let go, he would lose him. “I’m-I’m fine pads don’t worry.” He said very unconvincingly.   
“No, you are not. What is wrong?” prongs asked perching at the end of the bed. This is when Pomfrey left knowing that once the boys where there no one could get them out.   
“As I said nothing is wrong.” With that they let the subject drop for the moment thought the thought would not leave Sirius head that something was wrong. “How are you feeling now Remus?” peter said trying to sit on the bed that could barely have fit three of the boys let alone all four of them.   
“A bit better thanks peat.” The potion had helped him with the physical pain, but the wolf was still going crazy at the lack of a romantic relationship with his mate. “what was wrong in the first place?” padfoot questioned.   
“It was nothing just wolf stuff.” it wasn’t exactly a lie.   
“Okay just tell us next time moons. I- we were worried.” Did he miss heir him or did Sirius almost say he was worried? No, it just nothing. It can’t be. This is Sirius he was talking about he needs to stop thinking like this it is not healthy.   
“Hey, I think we should all go to bed. We have class tomorrow, so we need to sleep.” James said surprising the others.   
“who are you and what have you done with James.” Sirius said before braking in to hysterical laughter along with the other two marauders and eventually James.   
“okay but we really do have to go to bed.” Moony agreed happier now with his friends.   
“Okay okay.” Sirius sighed. They left the hospital and headed to their dorm. This may be a tough year but at least remans had his friends.


	6. my tie

Remus couldn’t sleep. At this point he was not expecting to. This was getting insane. It had only been one day, and not a full day at that. How was he meant to sleep when the only one he will ever love is one bed over and has no idea of his feelings? He tried his hardest to sleep till he just gave up and took a sleeping potion, so he wasn’t just a zombie the next day.   
He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep, but he know he did when he woke up the next day. The sun was streaming through the window and screaming could be heard from the other side of the room. “that is my tie James give it back!” yelled one of the other marauders.   
“I lost mine. Why don’t you just borrow one from someone else.” James responded in his normal cocky tone.  
“why do I have to borrow a tie! I have a tie! You are wearing my tie!” that is what brock Sirius.  
“can you shut up! There are other people in this room and some of them are trying to sleep.”  
“you should be awake anyway. There are only twenty minutes till class and we still haven’t had breakfast.”  
“what didn’t you wake us up!” Remus was starting to stress now running out of bed and grabbing his clothes. “we could have missed class!”  
“I was trying to get my tie back from James.” peter said with anger still in his voice.   
“James give Pete back his tie. You hate wearing yours anyway so why tack his.” Remus exclaimed trying to put his socks on and almost falling over.   
“fine here’s your tie back peat.”  
“thank you. I still don’t know why you took it in the first place but thanks.”   
“we need to get to breakfast come on.” Stated Sirius suddenly dressed. How did he even make a uniform look good? This was not fear no one looked good in the Hogwarts uniform it was mad to make people not look good.   
They head down to breakfast. They got there just in time for the post to arrive. The marauders got three letters. One for James one for Remus and a howler for Sirius. “oh god what did you do this time sire. If it was worse than the time you drew boobs on your grate aunt’s portrait.” Remus jokingly said with a twinge of genuine concern.  
“I didn’t do anything. At least I didn’t think so. Mabey, no I didn’t.”  
“you sound very sounds their Pads.” James laughed.   
“like you have never got in trouble for something that you don’t remember.”   
“well open it then.”


	7. worse than a mood-blood

Silence reined over the hall as the letter started screaming at the poor boy.  
Sirius Orion Black,   
You are the literal spawn of hell. How could you taint our family name like this? How dear you say you are one of them. you are vial. You are no longer welcome in our house. You are not our son. You know what you did, and I will not stand for it. You are a vial creature. You disgust me. You are worse than a mud-blood. This will be the last time you have any contact with any of us.   
Good bye   
A growl came from Remus at the words had been said abut the love of his life. How can anyone think of him as anything but perfect? He was so mad he felt the wolf bubbling up inside of him. That was when Sirius ran out of the hall. That is what pushed the wolf over the edge. His eyes changed but since it was not the full moon it was the only thing that did apart from his voice. That is when he ran after Sirius. He had no control over his body at this point, it was as if he was watching his own life play out like a film. He was chasing him and yet as fast as he could run the next thing, he know he was in their dorm looking at a crying Sirius lying on his bed sobbing in to his pillow.   
That is when ramus came back in to his body. At the sight of his mate crying he felt a sodden rush of pain down his spine. He needed to help him. “Padfoot?” his voice came out horse and broken but at that moment he could not have cared less. He sat on the bed next to his friend laying a supportive hand on Sirius shoulder just for him to jump in to his arm. He buried his head in to Remus shoulder weeping his eyes out.   
He had never cried in front of his friends. He was the joke the hart throb of Hogwarts he had no time to cry in front of anyone. Yet here he was crying in to Moony’s shoulder like it was the most common thing in the world. They stayed like that for a while in silence the only sound being the slowing sobs of Sirius. The silence was broken by padfoot. “moony, thank you I am so sorry.”   
“what are you sorry for.”   
“I am sorry for crying. I am sorry for making you stay with you.” He said in to Remus shoulder seemingly shy?   
“you didn’t make me do anything. I would have stayed whether you wanted me to or not.” They stayed like that for another minute or so just happy to be near echother. This was actually the best Remus had felt in ages maybe even ever,   
“I think we should go meet up with the others before they get more concerned than they already are.” Remus didn’t want this moment to end but he know it would have to at some point.  
“okay we have to get to class soon anyway.”   
They walked to potions just to end up being two minutes late to the first class of the term.


	8. trust me

“Nice for you to join us Mr Blake, Mr lupin.” They both quickly apologised and tack their seats at the back of the class next to James and Peter. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are revising the simple flu cure in pears. I am expecting all of you to have perfect potions by the ends of the lesion. You can pick your partners but if I thick you are misbehaving then I will separate you okay now you may begin.” The classroom was filled with talking and yelling with people trying to find a partner.   
“I will go and get the ingredients. Padfoot you coming I don’t trust ether of them to get the right things.” James asked.  
“Yeah sure.” Sirius said not sounding at all like himself. Once the tow boys left peter turned to moony.   
“Is he okay?” Remus looked up from the instructions that he had been studying just to realise that he had no idea what peta was talking about.   
“Who?”   
“Sirius, obviously, what is up with him.”   
“The howler obviously.”   
“I get that but what was that about?”   
“Trust me I know just as much as you do about it. Even if I know more, I wouldn’t tell you it is his business not ours. He will tell us when he wants to if at all.” He was getting very aggressive at this point, but he did not realise till he saw the look on peters face. “Oh, my Merlin Peter I am so sorry I did not mean to get so mad I’m so sorry.”   
“What is going on with you moony? Something has been happening sine the train. Did something happen over the break? You know that you can tell us anything right?”   
“I know, I will tell you but not now not in front of all of these people maybe later yeah.”  
“Okay.”   
“Hey guys what you are talking about.” James strode over holding the ingredients they needed with f Sirius following him with his head to the ground. He was really not acting like himself. The rest of the day went smoothly apart from Sirius still not acting quit himself.   
They were sitting in the common room later that evening finishing up that day’s home work after a bit of convincing from Remus. They were starting to get tiered and James and Sirius heading up stairs to go to bed.   
“Night guys see you later.”   
“Yeah see you later we will be up in a minute.” Sirius and James seemed very confused by this but did not argue with peter on this.   
“Alright.” The tow boys were left alone in the common room now just for Peter to pepper moony with questions.   
“What is happening to you moony?” Remus just looked down at the floor unable to answer. “You know you can trust me right.” Remus took in a deep breath and braced himself for a negative reaction.   
“How much do you know about werewolves?”


	9. who?

“I only know what you have told us about it. Why has something happened with the whole wolf thing?” peter looked bother confused and anxious about this all at the same time.   
“I guess you could say that, but it is a bit more complicated.” He still wasn’t sure about tell in Pete about any of this, but it was only the second day and people were already suspicious, so it was better that it came from him. “So, one thing to note is that werewolf’s have mates.”   
“What?”   
“Do you remember learning about Veelas in magical creatures?” Peter didn’t understand how this was relevant, but he ran with it.   
“Aren’t they the once that are like really attractive or something.”   
“Kind of. They can attract anyone, but they only want one person. The person who magic draws them to. This person is referred to as a mate just like animals have.”   
“What does that have to do with anything?”   
“They aren’t the only creatures with mates. Some creatures have stronger bonds to the point that it courses physical pain.”   
“What are you saying.”   
“Werewolf’s have mates. Bonds so strong it hurts. A few months before there sixteenth birthday their instincts kick in. if they are not with there mate by there birthday the wolf will have control of their body till, they get what they want.” There was silent. It was the one thing that moony was not prepared for. He was so scared what if Pete told the others. What if they try to figure out who it is?   
“Okay so who is it then?” Wormtail was completely dead pan he did not seem mad more like he was processing what he had just been told. Now it was Remus’s turn to be confused.  
“Why aren’t you mad”   
“Why would I be mad I already know you were a werewolf. It is not your fault. It also explains a lot of thigs like why you had to go to the hospital wing yesterday and why your eyes changed this morning.”  
“Wait you noticed that this morning.”   
“it is a bit hard to ignore someone’s eyes turning grey and their pupils getting thinner.”   
“I guess so.” Remus looked at his knees in embarrassment.   
“Who is it then.”   
“What?”   
“Who is your mate. I assume that you know.”   
“Yes, I know but you will be mad or tell the others and I don’t want them to know yet.”  
“I will not be mad. Have I been mad about anything yet? As for tell the other I won’t if you don’t want me to. As I said you earlier you can trust me.” Remus contemplated it for a minute before speaking.   
“I will tell you, but you must promise to not tell anyone and no matter wat to not be mad.”   
“I promise.”   
Moony took a deep breath and let it out. “it-it is Sirius.”


	10. Sirius talks

“I’m sorry did I miss hire you or did you just say Sirius.” Instantly peter regretted saying anything when a growl erupted from moony.   
“Wo wo, it is okay it is okay. I didn’t mean it. Okay.” He rose his hands in surrender. Remus eyes snapped back to normal and his face fell.   
“I am so sorry peter.” He looked mortified. He didn’t know what had happened. That shouldn’t have happened from just saying that he didn’t hear the name of his mate or clamed not to.   
“It is not your fault you can’t control it.” He was strangely calm considering almost being attacked by a werewolf. “Serially though, is Sirius your mate? If so, I have nothing agents that. I just feel really bad for you.”  
Moony smiled sadly, “Yeah tanks Pete. You are a good friend. Thanks for understanding.”   
“What are friends for. We should go to bed now. It is getting late and we don’t want to be latter for class tomorrow especially since you were late this morning.”   
“Okay.”   
They head to their dorm to find the other two still awake having what looked like a rather sombre conversation. James looked just as down as padfoot had all day, but he also had a twinge of anger on his face. Peter coughed to get their attention which mad them jump out of there skins.   
“Marlin guys how long have you been here.” Sirius said in a fearful tone.   
“Seconds why what were you talking abut that is so important that you basically petrified with fear.”   
“Nothing important or to do with you.” Sirius screamed this making Remus whimper in pain.   
“We should get to sleep it is already 3 in the morning.” peter said trying to defuse the situation and luckily seceded.  
“Okay yeah night guys.” James left Sirius bed and draw the curtains on his own bed.   
None of them sleep that night.


	11. i want the wolf to kill me

None of them seemed like themselves for couple of days but they had no time for it that Friday. It was the full moon and moony couldn’t have padfoot there. He didn’t know what he was meant to do. He hadn’t had a moon without him since the others had become animagi apart from on some holidays. Now he did not know what he was going to do. The wolf was craving Sirius so much he could not risk him being there. The last two moons the wolf had been howling for his mate and he just couldn’t deal with that risk. The wolf had been worse during the moon, as well as all the other times, so what if the wolf was worse than before or what if he doesn’t live through this time? He decided that he would have to talk to Sirius. He couldn’t risk losing his friendship with the other marauder, so it is best just to tell him that he can’t have him come this time or maybe ever again.   
That is how he ended up under the willow tree talking to padfoot. He wasn’t saw what to say to start a conversation banning his best friend from helping him when he is in pain, so he just went with a simple question.   
“Sirius you know the full moon is tonight?” he said with a concerned voice like he hadn’t spoken in a whole week.   
“Yes, why is something wrong?” now it was Sirius turn to sound concerned.   
“You-you can’t come this time.”   
“What?” Sirius eyes bulging out of his head as he stared at the boy looking down at his hands in sorrow “you can’t come this time.” he quietly said.   
“What about James and peter?” now he just sounded bitter and that hurt moony more than padfoot could ever imagine.   
“They will be there.”   
“Why can’t I go then?”   
“The wolf is getting stronger and I don’t want to hurt you.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth, but it did make the pain inside him worse just as if he had lied.   
“Why me and not James and peter?”   
“You are my best friend and I can’t deal with you being hurt.”   
“James and peter could get hurt just as easily and they are your friends to.”   
“I’m sorry.” Moony was in tires now partially from pain but mostly from the fact that he had made Sirius mad. His best friend, his mate, was angry at him and it was all his fault. “I’m so so sorry.”   
He ran away Sirius shouting after him trying to catch up to him but losing him at the castles entrance. Remus didn’t know where he was going but he soon arrived at a room he had never been in before, but it was deserted so he turned in to the room just to collapse on the floor in floods of tires writhing in pain. He wished that Sirius could just reject him so that he could let the wolf kill him.  
After an hour of crying he was exhausted and couldn’t cry anymore so he looked around the room to try to distract himself. The room looked like the Gryffindor’s dorm rooms, but it only had one bed and had over twice as meny books. The room was like his dream room, but he did not have the strength to notice that. He stayed there for the rest of the day just trying to suppress the immense pain that he was felling not even caring that he was missing classes.   
He only left when he noticed that the time, so he went to the hospital wing where he was taken down to the whomping willow where unknown to madam Pomfrey James and peter were waiting under the invisibility cloak. When she left, he was instantly bombarded but James and peter asking the same question.   
“Why did Sirius say that he can’t come this time?”   
“I – I told him not to come.”   
“Why?” James asked.  
“Can I tell you latter the moon is about to rise, and I can’t focus right now.”  
“Okay, ready.”   
“As I’ll ever be.”


	12. howling out for him

This was not his first full moon by any means, but it shore felt like it was, he was just as nerves and in just as much pain. He laid on the bed curled in on himself just waiting for the wolf to tack over just so that he didn’t have to think abut that day’s events anymore. Luckily in no time at all the sun set and the lit of the moon poured in through the window.   
Claws ripped out of his nail beds as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head just to turn back looking like those same grey wolf eyes from a few days ago. He started ripping throw his skin to reveal the fur that had started appearing under it. He howled out in pain as his skin bleed and deep cuts appeared from his scratching but nothing worse than usual that was until the transformation was complete. The two animagi emerged from the shadowy corner and approached slowly towards the distressed wolf.   
He growled at them to make them stop in their tracks. He did not want them he wanted his mate. He didn’t need these stupid creatures he could just kill them. He started inching towards the two creatures getting ready to attack them and leaving them for dead. That is when the rat spoke up.   
“If you hurt us Sirius will be very mad at you.” He said quickly like those words could save hi life which they could.   
Moony stopped in his tracks and seemed to wince in pain but it was hard to tell if the wolf was or not. He backed off in surrender whimpering. He started clawing at himself again but this time just out of pain rather than for the transformation. He was hurting so much and soon he was howling for the one he wanted calling out his name in his own way speaking like a Yonge child just crying over and over the same phrases, “Want mate, want Sirius.”   
James backed off not understanding what was happening in the slightest. It was at that point that Pete tock charge.   
“Moony look at me.” He commanded the significantly larger creature. “You can’t have Sirius because Remus told him not to come. It would not be good if he was here. He doesn’t know that he is your mate yet, but he will do soon okay and then he can be here with you, okay, you need to calm down.”   
This worked for a moment the wolf stopped in its tracks and it seemed like Wormtails words had worked but then moony darted in to the corner and started howling and clawing at himself all over again. The rest of the night prosed the same the other trying to calm the wolf just for the same thing to start over again. It was all okay though until James tried for the tired time.  
“Moony you need to calm the fuck down what is your problem you are the one who told padfoot not to came and here you are calling out for him. It is your fault he is not her-” He was cut off by a sharp pain across his chest. Moony had scratched him. It wasn’t deep or severe, but he had never hurt one of them before. It was at this point that they gave up trying to help and just left to go back to their dorm leaving moony alone to howl and scratch himself until the sun rose.


	13. soulmates?

The next morning madam Pomfrey found Remus and was instantly shocked by what she saw. The boy was crumpled in the corner drenched in blood. She took him back to the hospital wing and over the course of three days in the hospital wing she was able to mostly heal him.   
His friends came and visited him every chance they got. The first time seemed weird amongst the grope but soon they were back to themselves or close enough. Moony was released from the hospital wing Munday evening to the delight of himself and his friends.   
The next week or so went as normal they went to classes and pulled a couple of small pranks on some unsuspecting Slytherins. It was all the same, yet it was all so fake as if they were pretending to be something that they couldn’t anymore. They tried to keep up appearance but that was soon broken by pure curiosity.   
That night of the full moon had been playing on James mind since it happened. Moony had never been so bad he had never hurt one of them before and that phrase that he kept repeating he just couldn’t understand it. He needed answers.  
One evening Remus was studying alone in their dorm absorbed in his transfiguration book. Slowly James walked up to moony as if he was approaching a hippogriff. “Hey moony can I talk to you?”   
Moony looker very confused at this but shut his book none the less prepared to listen. “What do you want to talk about.”  
“Um I wanted to take to you about – the full moon?” the shack in his voice clear. There was a short pore in which a hundred thoughts went through Remus’s head as he debated whether to talk to James or just walk away.  
“Okay, I guess. What do you want to say?”   
“Do you know why it was that bad last time?”  
“How bad was it?”  
“What do you mean you were there?”  
“You do know the wolf has mostly separate thoughts and I don’t remember anything from the transformation.”  
“Oh, well it was pretty bad.”  
“How bad?”  
“You may have scratched me.” Remus stood from his bed and paced around the room throwing his hands in the are rather dramatically.  
“What no no. I am so sorry. Oh, my merlin I am so sorry.”  
“Hey hey moony calm down it wasn’t that bad it has already mostly healed. It was my fault anyway I shouldn’t have yelled at you for howling for Sirius.” Remus instantaneously stopped pacing and turned to face James.  
“I know this would happen, but I just hoped it hadn’t.”  
“What?”  
Ignoring James question moony asked one of his own. “What pacifically was I howling?”   
“You kept saying “want mate, want Sirius” I don’t have any idea what you mean by that, but it was what you were saying.” Remus started pacing again looking more stressed than previously if possible.   
“what’s wrong, what does that even mean?” James was getting very worried abut moony at this point. what was going on with him?   
“Sirius is my mate.” This just confused James even more. Sirius was all of their friends so what was he talking about.  
“What are you on about mate. You aren’t making any sense.” Remus came over and sat on his bed next to prongs trying to calm himself to the point where he could put together a cohesive sentence.   
“Werewolf’s have basically soulmates that they need to be with or at least friends with. If the other person is rued or mean to them they will be in physical pain or even if they just don’t pay enough attention to them and if they reject them the wolf can tack controlee and kill its self.” throughout that long ramble James just sate there listening intently pretending that he understood anything that had just been said to him.  
“So, are you saying that Sirius is your soulmate?” Remus sighed exasperated.  
“Not exactly but sort of. It is hard to explain but that is the rough idea.”  
“Dose Sirius know?”  
“No and you cannot tell him no matter what.”  
“Why?”  
“Why! Are you mad? I can’t tell him he will reject me, and I will die. I can’t tell him. That is why I told him not to come the night of the full moon.”  
“Oh.” James wished that he had never asked in the first place. It was not his intention to make moony so mad or mad at all. “Sorry.”  
“No, its fine I should have told you when I told when I told Pete.”  
“Pete knows?”  
“Yeah, sorry, that was what we were talking abut while you and Sirius were talking in the dorm during the first week back from Christmas.”  
“Oh, that makes sense.” He had thought they were acting rather wired that night when they came up to the dorm, but he thought it was just because he was scared that they had heard part of Sirius and his conversation. He guessed that was the least of his worries now he was burdened by two of his friends secretes.  
He looked over at the clock and realised that he was late for quidditch practice. “Shit. I got to go I am late for quidditch. Thanks for the chat moony. Bye.”  
“Yeah okay bye.” Moony sad picking up his book pretending that he was going back to reading when in reality he couldn’t focus on anything after that conversation.


	14. pain

Things had been wired with James for a day or two, but it doesn’t last long, and they soon were fine again. Sirius on the other hand would not even go near Remus and it was killing him. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He needed padfoot to be there at least. The pain was getting worse as it he continued to be ignored. He had taken all of the potion madame Pomfrey had given him and he was scared to ask for more. What if she asked questions and tried to help him by telling someone? He just couldn’t risk it. So, he just dealt with the pain the best that he could. On the other hand, the wolf in his head was harder to ignore.   
It kept echoing around his head drowning out all of his other thoughts. The wolf was so scared and anger. Apparently, he had messed up and it was his fault that he was being ignored. He was starting to believe what the wolf was saying to him. It was his fault it was all his fault. If it wasn’t for him padfoot wold still be talking to him. He didn’t even know what he had done but the wolf could have told him that it had been anything and at that point in time he would have believed it.  
It had started to affect everything in his life, he couldn’t sleep due to the pain, so he was sleeping in class. He couldn’t study or focus in class resulting in his grades slipping drastically. His teachers were very concerned and meny of them talk to him, but he just said that he just wasn’t felling well lately and most of them took it, but McGonagall just wasn’t tacking it.   
“I know you are lying Mr lupin what is actually going on?”  
“Just wolf stuff I’m fine.” She still looked concerned but let it go. His friend on the overhand did not let things go.   
Peter and James were very worried about Remus they had notice the changes in his behaver and how reclusive he had become. They didn’t know what they were meant to do. If they tried to talk to him, he will just deny everything or ignore them all together. They didn’t do nothing though they tried there hardest to help him with out saying anything. They did simple things like making sure he ate and letting him sleep if he past out. They even brought him chocolate and left it on his bed for him to fined. they just wanted their friends to be happy so that they could be happy, but it was so hard when Remus was so broken, and Sirius was avoiding them.  
It was getting ridiculed at that point. Sirius would talk to James if they were in the same class or general area and would answer Wormtale if he spoke to him, but he had not said a word to moony in weeks. It was so strange. He was fine after the full moon when they were going to the hospital wing but in just a couple of days, he was avoiding Remus completely. James decided enough was enough, that he would put a stop to this before something they would all regret happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Another two days pass, and nothing has changed. Remus was getting worse by the hour. So, James planed how he would help sort thigs out and get everything back to how it was before all of the secrets and avoiding echother. He thought the only way any of this was going to get resolved was if he talked to Sirius. He didn’t know what he was going to say all he know was that he needed to say something.  
On the way back from quittage practise and prongs decided that it was the perfect time to confront Sirius. He pulled him to one side after they had changed and just exploded with rage. Pining him to the wall and started screaming at the top of his lungs. “why are you doing this? You are the most selfish person I know. Do you have any idea what you have done? You avoiding us has consequents.” Sirius didn’t understand anything that was happening. Had James gone completely insane?   
“what the hell are you talking about mate?”  
“how could you even be that oblivious.”   
Sirius repeated himself just more aggressively than before, “what are you talking about.”   
“what am I talking about, what am I talking about? Are you series, how could you not see what you are doing. You are hurting moony. He will die and it is all your fault. Can’t you see what you are doing.” James said more infuriated than ever. How could Sirius just kill their friend like that?  
“I didn’t do anything to moony. I have no idea what you are going on about.” Sirius voice was softer at this point worried for his friend but trying not show it.   
“I know you don’t want to hurt him, but you are.” James stepped back from padfoot realising how small the boy looked like that scared and trying to hide from the boy yelling at him behind his own hands.   
“I will do all that I can to not hurt him I don’t mean to hurt him. I don’t want to hurt him.”   
“you better not.” James walked away heading back towards the castle living Sirius to wallow in his sadness and anxiety about what he was doing to the person that he cared for the most in the whole world.


End file.
